


Halloween

by kaosbabe16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosbabe16/pseuds/kaosbabe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty on-shot. AU. Adult, rated for lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

“You knew!” He breathed in my ear, “You fucking knew exactly what I would do as soon that little fucking miniskirt.” I gasped in excitement and arousal when he nibbled on my ears, lips, jawline to my neck leaving a love bite. I loved that and well, he knew it. I felt myself dampen between my thighs. His kisses became more urgent. He had worn a ridiculous hunting/fishing vest on with tons of zippers. Surprisingly, that turned me on, but I guess that’s what happens when you haven’t had any for 10 months… Then again maybe it was the whole outfit: a hunter, so tight tank tops, tight khakis, and big hiking boots. It was so unlike him to look so manly. One of the reasons I loved Halloween so much, you see sides of people you’d never notice before.

I’d dressed in the aforementioned skirt (black leather mini), a cheetah-print corset top, black pumps, and cat ears. I unzipped his vest and slipped off the tank top to reveal a slightly muscled chest and nice sized biceps. Roaming everywhere I could touch, I leaned down and kissed his entire chest, casually exploring my hedonistic tendencies.

“Fuck!” He tore down the front of my outfit, my breasts popping out. Caressing them, thumbing over my nipples and finally taking one in his mouth. 

“Oh please!!! Draco.” He bit and sucked.  
I knew he was leaving a bruise, but I just didn’t care at that point. With all of my control issues, in bed, I loved to be dominated. Moaning, I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He looked up at me after ravishing my breasts thoroughly, and in his silvery depths there was unspeakable heat that had me.  
“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” He grinned wickedly, pushing me back on my bed, knee spreading my legs. 

“I want you! I want you to kiss me, lick me, bite me, cuff me, and fuck me. Anything!” I breathed heavily. 

And Boy! Did he comply.  
~~~~~


End file.
